


Denial's Demise

by ororosmunroe



Series: Lemonade x Thororo [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, destruction of property, lemonade x thororo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: Are you cheating my love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 2

Hold up, they don’t love you like I love you  
Slow down, they don’t love you like I love you  
Back up, they don’t love you like I love you  
Step down, they don’t love you like I love you  
Can’t you see there’s no other man above you?  
What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you  
Hold up, they don’t love you like I love you  
Oh, down, they don’t love you like I love you

______

Her mind had been in a fog of confusion for weeks now. Scents of perfume she never wore or purchased made its way through the air. Perhaps the servants of the palace changed the incense…Surely that would have to be what she had been smelling. 

As they undressed and prepared for bed Ororo continued to brush her hair at her vanity. She can’t help but look into large mirror and watch her beloved. He had just come from the bath. Smelling fresh and clean. The scent of ozone was all that left. The scent she loved most on him. 

She was being ridiculous. Nothing was wrong. 

So then why did this nervous feeling inside her persist?

“ Husband?”  

“ Hmm?”  It sounded more like a grunt. “ What is it wife?” 

Her smile felt false and she didn’t know what,  “ I love you. Truly I do. Do you love me?”

She sees him turn towards her on their bed. A sleepy smile graces his face.

“ Aye.” 

It calms her. But only barely. She sets down her brush and goes to the bed. The feel of satin cool against her fingers. 

“ What brings on this sudden declaration of love?” 

Ororo shakes her head. _Nothing was wrong_. She rests her head upon his shoulder as she had always done. Her hand over his heart. “ I suddenly felt the need to say it is all.” 

______

Something don’t feel right

Because it ain’t right

Especially comin’ up after midnight

I smell your secret, and I’m not too perfect

To ever feel this worthless

How did it come down to this?

Going through your call list

I don’t wanna lose my pride, but I'mma fuck me up a bitch

Know that I kept it sexy, and know I kept it fun

There’s something that I’m missing, maybe my head for one

______

She speaks to the servants who attend their chamber and they were confused. No changes changes had been made to the cleaning of their garments or bedding. 

The bottom of her stomach falls. 

Thor comes to bed later and later and her heart chest grows tighter with every hour that passes. She tosses in bed, restless. He had told her that there was some matters of state that needed to be handled. 

Always matters of State. Important enough for him to take on but small enough for him to do it alone. 

Ororo clutched the blankets in between her fingers. 

______

What’s worse, lookin’ jealous or crazy?

Jealous or crazy?

Or like being walked all over lately, walked all over lately

I’d rather be crazy

______

She tries to talk to him. Multiple times.  But either she is too busy with affairs on Earth or he is off somewhere only the Bright Lady knows.  With each missed opportunity her anger and hurt grows. With each each dismissal her urgency to talk to him becomes more desperate.  

_Are you cheating on me Love?_

_Have you found yourself another?_

_Could they ever possibly love you more than I?_

It is only when she sees the the traitor and the harlot together that she is done being ignored. Her soul settles, her outward calmness becomes a mask for the raging tempest inside of her.  

Lightning surges around her fists as she walks towards Thor’s trophy room. Ever victory he prized was in this room. Every badge of honor. She destroys it all. But still nothing feels as broken as her heart inside her chest. 

She goes their bedroom and waits. 

Thor comes running. 

Ororo wants to laugh. 

He _finally_ comes running. 

______

Let’s imagine for a moment that you never made a name for yourself

Or mastered wealth, they had you labeled as a king

Never made it out the cage, still out there movin’ in them streets

Never had the baddest woman in the game up in your sheets

Would they be down to ride?

No, they used to hide from you, lie to you

But y'all know we were made for each other

So I find you and hold you down

Me sing se

______

She sits at her vanity composed. Every inch of her the queen she was and still is. Ororo brushes her hair slowly. She closes her eyes and sees the weather pattern change. Colorful lines that where once calm are starting to distort. Her beloved husband was angry. Good. 

At least they still had that in common. 

“ WOMAN HAVE YOU LOST ALL CONTROL OF YOUR SENSES?!” 

 “ I suppose I have.” She continues to brush hair. The same place over and over again.” Or maybe it’s the clearest my senses have been in a very long time.”

He huffs like a bull about to charge. Proud and arrogant. It makes her grip her hair brush tighter. 

“ Do you want to explain why you destroyed my trophy room?” 

“ I had to. There was no other way.” Ororo whispers to herself, her brows bunch slightly. Her eyes are still closed. It was the only way she could get his attention now. It was the only way to keep from killing him and that woman. She can’t look into the mirror. Not yet.

Once she opened her eyes there would be no turning back. Reality will fully set in. The marriage. The suspicion. The confirmation.  _The affair._  All of it and nothing would be the same. 

“ Ororo?” 

She laid down her hair brush gently. She turned from her mirror towards the man she loved. Had loved? _Still loved._  Now hated as well. 

Ororo opens her eyes, the pain in them makes Thor take a step back. He wasn’t expecting that. Her mouth opens and her voice quivers. There is small smile on her face. She can’t help it. She still smiles at seeing him. It was so strange. Tears begin to well up. 

“ Do realize that this is the longest we’ve been together in a room in quite sometime?”

Thor’s anger turns to bewildered confusion. 

“ Yes, I destroyed your trophy room. And you came running because of it. Not because you wished to see me. Not because I had asked it of you. But because of your own pride.” 

She rose from her chair and stood still. 

The gown she was wearing now was so beautiful, she thinks absentmindedly.  

Her mind flashed back to the first time she wore it. Thor had been gone for three months and his arrival was a stir of the palace. That was a year ago…and It was probably then she should’ve suspect something was amiss then. 

The flow of it was dazzling in the breeze, she remembers. The material was of the highest quality. Every bit befitting her station. The seamstress’ best work by far. The amount of compliments given to her because it did not go unnoticed by Ororo but none of them mattered. 

Not when Thor paid no mind to it at all. She couldn’t bring herself to ask him how she looked. She wouldn’t beg for compliments from her own husband.  

He didn’t see her then. He hasn’t seen her for awhile.

But with everything in her she knows that he sees her now. And the tears begin to fall.

Right when everything is about to fall apart. Well, Thor’s sense of timing was never the greatest. 

“ Why is that?”

______

Oh it is such a shame

You let this good love go to waste….

______

She had given him everything. Everything. And this was what she received in return? Infidelity? A broken heart? She wants to rage but destroying the trophy room took more energy than she anticipated. 

Even though she had all the puzzle pieces she still needed the confirmation. She needed the words to come from his mouth. Or else she would be allowed to believe that this was just a horrid nightmare.  

Thor is silent and she can’t take it anymore. She needed this to end. For her own sake. Her own sanity. 

“ Have you been unfaithful to me Thor?” 

______

I always keep the top tier, 5 star  
Backseat lovin’ in the car  
Like make that wood, like make that wood[  
](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBeyonce-hold-up-lyrics%23note-9042912&t=MjA4OWE2OWYyYTYyY2NiMDY3YzYzMWYyZjgxY2YwOGQ3ODJkNDJmZCw1UERhOWxDeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ArflhOcJIk72NA9KP3Ju7iw&m=1)Holly like a boulevard

______

She doesn’t hear anything after the truth is finally placed in front of her. Ororo escapes to the only place she can at the moment. Her own mind. 

How was this her life?

Where did it all go wrong?

_How could he do this to her?!_

What was so irresistible about that woman that he would destroy everything they had. This woman’s sex game couldn’t possibly be on par with hers…Her company more enjoyable. Her love…no…this woman couldn’t possibly…

No one loved Thor like she did. 

At least he was honest. She couldn’t bear another lie come him. She really would’ve had to break her one vow had he been so foolish.  

She wants to scream but it’s caught in her throat. She wants to laugh. Months of this and now it was over. Right when she was at her wits end. 

_How could he do this to her….?_

“ I’m leaving. I can’t even look you.” 

______

I hop up out the bed and get my swag on  
I look in the mirror, say, “What’s up?”  
What’s up, what’s up, what’s up  
______

Her memory of what happened after she said was leaving was a blur. 

Now she was in her own apartment, on Earth. It was unlisted and spacious. It wonderful view of the city and the sky…not that she had much desire to look up at the sky nowadays. 

Her phone was blowing up. Texts and phone calls from friends and news outlets trying to figure out what was going on. She shot off a group text to friends saying that she was fine (lie) and then ignored the rest. 

She turned in her bed. The blasted sun was too bright. She makes a note to buy curtains for the new apartment. Well, she wasn’t sleeping in any case so she might as well get ready for the day. 

The cold marble tile in the bathroom would’ve shocked anyone else but not Ororo. Her body instantly adjusted to temperature changes. 

She turns the faucet knob and the water fills the sink. She puts her hand under it and gathers some in her hands. 

She splashes her face two times and finally looks up at the mirror. 

______

I hop up out the bed and get my swag on  
I look in the mirror, say, “What’s up?”  
What’s up, what’s up, what’s up

______

 

What was that that idiom people always say in times of trouble?

“ Time to fake it until you make it I suppose.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you in 2.


End file.
